What Are Your Feelings On the Couple?
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Everyone has their own thoughts over Zero and Aidou becoming lovers, and not all of them are happy...Zero/Aidou Written for fun


**T ::Warning:: T**

This is yaoi (well not really yaoi, more like shonen ai with hints of yaoi). m/m. Boy with boy. Boy on boy. Boy IN boy. lol. You get it, right? It means they're gay.

**::Scarlet-Chan::**

I've recently been creatively constipated...What? That's not the phrase? Oh, Writer's Block. Yea, I've had that! So I decided to fiddle with Aidou and Zero again, since there aren't many fics on those two. Hopefully, they can act as my laxative- I mean! Er, I hope they can get me over my writer's block...^^;

So all in all, this was just written for fun...

* * *

**What Are Your Feelings on the Couple?**

_by: TheseScarletDropsofINK_

**Yuuki Cross**

Yuuki giggled. "It's nice to see Zero socializing with other people. Since he's been with Aidou-sempai, he's gotten more attention from girls at the academy who think that he and Ido- I mean, Aidou-sempai make a cute couple."

The Day class girls giggled as they spotted Kiryu-kun and Aidou-sempai talking to each other as they passed through the academy. Zero was glaring off into space and Aidou was chatting away noisily...and then Aidou reached around and groped Zero's ass. The girls squealed and Zero snapped, chasing Aidou, who'd taken a head start run, in order to beat the hell out of him.

Yuuki felt a bead of sweat on her temple and smiled nervously. "If only Aidou knew where to draw the line…"

Her feelings on the couple: Happy.

**Kaname Kuran**

Of course he was irritated with the way Aidou's behavior had grown worse and yes, he was quite aware that Kiryu was often in the moon dorms after hours. Why yes, he also knew very well what they did while everyone else tried desperately not to listen. Did he make exceptions for their relationship, bending the rules and favoring them, as most claimed? Yes, of course he did. Why you ask? It was simple.

"Good morning, Yuuki."

"Ah, Kaname-sempai. Good morning."

"Ah, good morning Zero-chan~!"

"Idiot."

Kaname reached out and touched Yuuki's cheek, pleased when there was no disruption. "You look a bit tired. You should make sure to get enough rest, Yuuki."

The girl blushed. "Y-yes, Kaname-sempai."

"Hey, Zero, meet me at the astrology tower during class," Aidou whispered, though the twitch in Kaname's eye was proof to how loud the fool really was for a vampire.

When Aidou showed up to the tower that night, there was a red mark on his cheek which was steadily fading, but clinging still to his baby soft cheek. Zero sighed and pushed away. The idiot. "I told you to stop being annoying around the bastard."

Kaname's final feelings on the matter: Annoyed, but reaping its benefits.

**Senri Shiki and Rima Touya**

"I want to kick him," Rima sighed, leaning her head back against the neck of the chair in the common room of the Moon Dormitory. She was so damn tired of listening to him rant, the idiot didn't even put up a fuss whenever she stole his pock; he wasn't any fun anymore.

"Why wont he shut up?" Shiki wondered, blinking as the blond continued with his lists of why Zero Kiryu was a hot boyfriend and why he was lucky to be dating someone with such a hot temper. Then he was doing the unbelievable and comparing the prefect to the dorm president- and Shiki frowned. He didn't like either of them and right now, he was beginning to hate Aidou.

The two models identical feelings: Irritated.

**Takuma Ichijou**

It's endearing in a way, to see the two of them together. Aidou seems to make up for the lack of socializing that Kiryu offers, although, sometimes, he does go overboard. And Kiryu, well, Kiryu looks a bit…happy...no, no. He's still very angry, but at least Aidou distracts him enough to make it seem like his attitude's changed quite dramatically.

"Stupid Aidou," Zero hissed, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the group of vampires he was usually scowling at in order to go find the blond moron. "I want to shoot him."

Ichijou's peaceful reaction: Pleased.

**Ruka Souen**

I'm tired of hearing them 'playing in the hay' ("It's actually rolling in the hay," Rima pointed out with a blink.) and I'm tired of Aidou's stupid 'cloud five' ("It's cloud nine, not five," Shiki mumbled over a bite of pocky.) attitude and I don't understand why Kaname-sama is turning a blind mind ("I think the phrase you were looking for is a 'blind eye," Ichijou offered with a friendly grin. And sparkles.) towards them. It's infuriating. Besides, I'm still angry about what that stupid blond moron said to me.

"Will you shut up about Kiryu already?" Ruka finally snapped, getting the attention of the entire classroom. She was glaring at Aidou, pointedly ignoring the stupid over the top sketch Aidou had done of his new found lover. "I thought you couldn't stand him! One night with him and you're acting like an over obsessed, school girl in love!"

"So what if I love Zero?" Aidou snapped back, glaring as he, too, shot out of his chair, blue eyes ablaze with his passionate love. "At least I have a man!"

Stupid. Little. Bastard. Red had never looked so bright on a vampire before.

Ruka's hidden feelings over the matter: Jealousy.

**Akatsuki Kain**

Ah...how should I put this? Hanabusa may be a trouble maker from time to time, but he has a good heart. And Kiryu, I don't know him too well, but he hasn't killed Hanabusa yet... He also does take care of him a bit. Surprisingly, Zero likes to cook for Hanabusa; And more surprising, Hanabusa truly enjoys what he cooks for him, despite his delicate tastes. Also, now that Hanabusa has Zero to occupy his free time, he isn't getting into as much trouble as he used to, so I really don't have a problem with the two of them being together. It's just, when they're alone…they aren't _exactly _alone.

"Ah~! Z-Zero! H-hard-_ngh_, ah! N-not that ha-_hah! _Oh yes! Yess! _Harder_!" The rocking from Hanabusa's bed increased, along with other sounds that were best left unheard. "Make up your _damn_-ngh-mind!"

Kain cowered beneath his cocoon of blankets, his eyes wired shut, as he continued his chanting under his breath, "It's almost over. It's almost over. It's almost over."

Two hours later, it really was over. For fifteen minutes...

Kain's sentiments over the couple: Weary. Very, very weary. He may just have to go beg the vice president to let him switch rooms...

* * *

I actually like Zero and Aidou together: they're cute~ ^^ *gets slapped by Kaname-sama*


End file.
